Poetic Justice
by SarinSyn
Summary: As Heero lays on his deathbed, he learns that sometimes, the best revenge is to let the universe do it's own thing...sometimes, karma is worth waiting for...One shot, short.


_**Written as a monologue from Duo to Heero.** I do not own Gundam Wing :P_

Now, now, Heero, don't get up. You're sick, remember? You shouldn't be moving. Oh boy, this bug's taken its toll on you. I bet you're wondering what happened, aren't you? It turns out you're not infallible, ne Hee-chan? It's almost cute. But you really should calm down. You're gonna choke yourself on the sheets if you keep twisting like that. Hell, your legs are already all red from rubbing them so bad against the bed. You sure you don't want to go to the doctor?

No?

All right. It's not like you need to anyways, I can tell you exactly what's wrong with you. And no, it's not the flu. Well, it kind of is, but there's a reason it's not getting better. And I know what it is. See? I'm not so worthless or stupid as you think I am. Ah, you need more water? Let me get it for you, you just rest. Remember? I'm your friend….

Well…at least I was your friend. Don't give me that look. I never told you otherwise. Even through all the talks we had, the times you came to me after you and Relena had fights…yah, I sat and listened and laughed, but I was never your friend. I never cared about you the same way I did. And I don't mean how I once loved you. In fact, that died that night during the war. Everything I felt for you but hate died that night. And I decided I'd stick around only so I could watch this one moment. I only stayed close in anticipation of this…to watch you writhe and cry out, see you sweat and hurt as your strength and pride is stripped. I'm very patient, you know? It's taken years, but it's finally kicked in, and I finally get to watch you get what you deserve.

Because Heero…. You're dying.

Shit! Calm down, you couldn't even get enough force in your hand to kill a fly with how weak you are now. There, see? Just lie down. Remember? I'm here. I'll take care of you. I have to admit, I do feel slightly guilty for this…and I do feel a little bad. I mean, hell, this could be my future one day. But I figure this is poetic justice, yanno? Think about it, man. That night during the war…the night you made me cry and bleed, tortured me worse than any Oz soldier. The night you didn't listen when I said no. You took the world from me that night.

…shit, you're gonna puke again, aren't you? Here…aim for the basket, the basket!

(Long pause as Heero finishes heaving). Do you feel better? Do you need water? No? Okay…are you okay to listen? Because I've been waiting to tell you all of this for a while….

All right then. Good thing you're too weak to attack me. I would hate to have to shoot you right now when I can just watch you decay.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yah…that night. That night you raped me. You remember that. Hell…you never even apologized. The one time I asked why you said "Stress relief". I've always only been that to you, haven't I? Just stress relief. Well…you're my stress relief now. You're what makes me feel better.

You see, Heero. That night…that night you stole my dignity, but that night you also gave me something much more powerful over you. Your life.

Oh no…I didn't do this to you. You did this to yourself. I just never said anything. See, Heero…I could have this same fate, I just take pills to stop it…you know, hold it off. And you could live the same way I do now. Given, it's pretty miserable, but at least I have some chance of dying an old man. While you, you're lucky if you've got a few more nights left. I'm only guilty by omission. But you never apologized, so I never said anything to warn you. Besides pleasure, you got something else from me that night. Do you get it?

You look so confused. Still don't know why you're dying?

I thought it would be obvious. You have aids, Heero. I gave you aids when you raped me.

And you call me the dumb one? Jesus, even I can put two and two together, or did Dr. J not teach you any of this in your training? Maybe you just forgot these things existed. Either way, you're learning first hand all about what I've been through now. I wish I could have let you know sooner, just to see your face as the horror of realization washes through you. See the agony as you literally wonder how many years you'll live. Know you can never be with another person, and have almost no chance of ever falling in love. But I know you wouldn't have cared. You still would have had sex, even if it would have killed your partner like I'm killing you.

On that night, you gave me humiliation…but I gave you death.

Oh! No! Drop that phone, mister. It won't do much good. I figured you might try to call for help, so I disconnected the phone lines. And it's not like anything can be done. There's no turning back. The virus has ravaged your body, and all that's left is to just wait for you to die. Nothing can save you now, Heero. Nothing.

So just lie back. I'm not here to hurt you. I never raised a hand against you or did anything to harm you, did I? I promise I'll try to make this easier on you. But just keep in mind…I'm not here for your sake. I'm here for mine. And I'm not letting you leave unless it's in a body bag, because I've waited far too long for this moment. And I'm finally going to watch you pay for that night.

I'm finally going to watch you die.

* * *

_I have no idea where this came from. I just have had an idea like this broiling in the back of my head for a while and I guess this is what popped out. _


End file.
